Hilda/Quotes
}のトップ、『 』を前にしてその不遜な態度……。気に入……るわけないでしょ？　この罪、その安い命で償えるとでも思ってぇ？ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | You're still alive? I suggest you scurry away, and spread the legend of the infamous Demon Queen Hilda! AHAHAHAHA! 生きてるぅ？　ならさっさと逃げ帰って俗世に語り伝え広め讃えなさいな。この魔王ヒルダの恐怖の伝説を！　……なーんてね、あーはっはっはっ！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Oopsie, did I go too far? Done so soon? Well, you're no fun... あら、ちょっとやりすぎちゃったぁ？　もう終わりなんて張り合いないわぁ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | AHAHAHA! I can't get enough of watching bottom-feeders like yourself struggle to stay alive! No stopping now. Dance for me, puppet! あーはっはっはっ！　無力な雑魚が足掻く姿ってほんっとに愉快ねぇ！ ほら、もっと踊りなさい。足が止まってるわよぉ？ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | You should feel honored. After all, you get to be the sacrifice that will catalyze my Re-birth. I promise to not let my newfound powers go to waste. 光栄に思うことね。大いなる再誕の贄としてあの世に行けるんだから。アナタが貢いでくれたこの命、無駄にはしないわぁ。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | How does it feel to be forced to crawl through the dirt like that? People looking down on you, mocking you, trampling over you... You must feel like a worm... ねぇ？　そうやって地面に這い蹲ってるときってどんな気持ちなのぉ？ 見下されて貶まれて躙られて。蟲にでもなった気分かしらぁ？ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Even if the outcome was obvious, nothing feels better than victory... Just looking down on losers writhing on the ground. Ahh... It's so addictive! 例え結果が分かり切ってても勝利ってのは嬉しいものねぇ。 無様に地を這う敗者の姿、それを見下す愉悦。あぁ……やめらんないわぁ！！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Looks like you were having quite a bit of fun. WITHOUT me? Don't make me crush you like a grape. アタシを差し置いて愉しんでくれちゃってたわねぇ。潰すわよぉ？　ぷちっと。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Hyde | Aw, you fought VERY well, little Insulator boy. I'll let you keep your life for now, but if you persist in opposing me, I'll have to take it away. 良い戦いっぷりだったわねぇ『断裂』のボウヤ。 今はその命、預けておいてあげるけど、あんまりしつっこいと消すわよぉ？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Linne | Now do you see the cosmic difference in our strength, little Night Blade Girl? A random, worthless bit of history is all you are... From now on, it's MY time! 歴然とした力の差ってヤツがこれで解ったぁ？　夜刀の小娘ちゃん？ 古びた歴史には一片の価値もない、これからはアタシの時代ってヤツよぉ。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Gordeau | The "Harvester" known to take everything has fallen. Poor Gordeau the Greedy. Your pride was your downfall. Why don't you give up and come back another time? I'll welcome you back with open arms. あらゆるものを奪ってきた も堕ちたものねぇ、『強欲』のゴルドー。 １人でつまんない意地張っちゃって、アンタもバカよねぇ。いい加減諦めたら？　その気になったらいつでも戻ってきて良いわよぉ？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Chaos | Aw, bedtime already? Perhaps I overestimated your abilities. Since I'm such a nice person, I won't get angry at you for your bout of naughtiness. Keep up the good work, Chaos. あら、もうオネンネ？　アンタのことちょっと買い被り過ぎだったかしら。優しいアタシはこの程度のオイタに怒ったりしないから、これからも『 』の >を頼むわよぉ。ね、ケイアス？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Nanase | Oh, my! I was not expecting such a fine young woman like yourself to show up. I love the energetic ones. This makes tormenting you all the more fun! これはこれは、 んだ小娘ちゃんがいたものねぇ……。元気があって良いわぁ。ほんっと、いじめ甲斐があるんだからぁ♪ | |- | class="head left" | VS Phonon | Does the phrase, "Out of the mouth comes evil," finally make sense to you? Someone as weak as you are should never attempt to fight during the Night. When you're ready, why don't you visit Amnesia? I'll be happy to teach you some manners. 口は災いの元だって、解ったかしらぁ？ この程度でお仕舞いのザコが、夜の下で粋がっちゃダメじゃないのぉ。気が向いたら へ来なさぁい。礼儀ってものを教えたげるわ♪ | |- | class="head left" | VS Wagner | So weak for someone with such a big mouth, Little Miss Licht Kreis. Your "flames" could barely singe my ambitions. 偉そうに大口叩いたわりに大したことないのねぇ、『 』のお嬢ちゃん。その程度の『炎』じゃ、私の野望には焦げ目もつけられないわよぉ？ | |- | class="head left" | VS Enkidu | What's the matter, Enkidu? Are you under the weather today? This is totally not like you! This is why I keep telling you to keep warm, so you won't get sick. どうしたのぉエンキドゥ。今日は具合でも悪いのぉ？ アンタらしくもない。ちゃんと上着を着ないから風邪引くのよぉ。 | |- |} Category:Quotes